Home Videos
by TeddyLuver
Summary: When the Cooper kids start to fight, Tawni brings over some home videos to teach them a lesson. What do these videos contain? And can the kids learn from their parents mistakes? Fluffy one-shot. Channy, with implied Tawnico.


**Hello all, this is just another one of those random one-shots. The idea just popped into my mind while I was eating chips and salsa. Yay brain food! :D **

**This is kind of a super long one-shot, but that's okay. :D Please read and review! Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Happy? **

**

* * *

**

"It's my turn!"

"No, you just had your turn!"

"That's not fair, my turn was too short!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you died so fast!"

The two young kids sat on the sofa, arguing over a Wii Remote. Super Mario Bros blasted happily on the television screen. The girl, who was slightly older, held the remote out of reach of her younger brother. She had blonde hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, and deep brown eyes. Her brother scowled, and tried to snatch the remote away from her. He had unruly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Give me that!" shouted the boy, who lunged across the sofa.

"No!" the girl replied, holding it out of his reach.

"Why do you get the remote?" the boy cried. "Give it!"

"Cuz I'm older!" the girl replied smugly.

"Only by one year!" protested the boy.

"One and a half!" the girl corrected him. "But that doesn't matter. You're still the baby." That was the last straw for the little boy. His little face scrunched up, his lower lip trembled, and he let out a distressed cry.

"Mommy!" he wailed, running out of the room. "MacKenzie called me a baby!" The girl, MacKenzie, stayed on the couch, waiting for her parents to come in and lecture her about being mean to her brother. Sure enough, about a minute later, her brother walked in, clutching the hand of his mother. Sonny Munroe walked into the living room, propped her son up on the couch and sat between the two of them.

"All right," Sonny said. "What happened? Dylan, you first." Sonny pointed at the little boy, who immediately began to talk.

"I was playing Mario and then Mario got hit by a turtle and died," Dylan began to explain. "And then I only got a minute to be Mario, and then MacKenzie took the remote from me and called my a baby!" Dylan's face started to scrunch up once he finished talking, so Sonny wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him comfortingly.

"It was my turn!" MacKenzie protested. "Dylan died so it was my turn!"

"Dylan Trevor Cooper, how old are you?" Sonny asked, and Dylan lowered his head. "How old are you?" Sonny asked again.

"Four" Dylan mumbled.

"And, MacKenzie Allison Cooper, how old are you?" Sonny asked, turning to face MacKenzie.

"Six" MacKenzie muttered, not meeting her mother's gaze. "And a half" she added.

"Right," Sonny said, gathering both of them on her lap. "So, don't you think you two are a little two old to be fighting over silly things like this?"

"Yes" Dylan and MacKenzie mumbled together. Just then, the phone rang. Sonny checked the Caller ID and answered it.

"Hi Tawni!" she said happily, and Dylan and MacKenzie rolled their eyes in a brief moment of unity. Time for Mom's super-long calls with Aunt Tawni. " Yeah, I'm fine. No, I just finished resolving a fight between them. What? Yeah, Chad is home. No, he's in the shower." Just then Sonny's face turned bright red. "Tawni! I'm still with the kids! Don't say stuff like that, they might hear you! Huh? Oh, sure, you can come over... Why? What is it? Tawni, tell me! Fine then. See you soon, bye."

"Is Auntie Tawni coming over?" MacKenzie asked hopefully. Sonny smiled. The kids loved Tawni, mainly because she bought them presents and let them eat junk food.

"Yep, she'll be over soon, and she says she's bringing something for us to watch," Sonny told them.

"What is it?" asked Dylan curiously.

"I don't know," Sonny answered truthfully. "She wouldn't tell me." Sonny got up and walked to the staircase, leaving Dylan and MacKenzie sitting there with puzzled faces.

"Chad!" Sonny called up the staircase, hoping her husband was out of the shower.

"What?" Chad appeared at the top of the staircase. He walked down the steps and pulled Sonny into an embrace. He bent down to kiss her when Sonny pulled away, giggling.

"Chad, the kids are in the family room," she informed him. Chad grumbled theatrically and planted a kiss on Sonny's cheek instead. "I just wanted to tell you Tawni is coming over."

"Why?" Chad asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. Sonny shrugged.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," Sonny replied. "She said she was bringing something for us to watch." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Chad close the fridge and walked towards the door. He opened it, and Tawni walked in.

"Hi Chad, hi Sonny" she greeted them. "Where's my favorite niece and nephew?"

"Auntie Tawni!" the two kids ran towards Tawni, and she hugged them. "Did you bring us any presents?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, not today, pumpkins," she laughed. "But, I did bring something else for all of you." The kids looked extremely curious.

"Your mommy told me you two were fighting earlier," Tawni began, and the two kids squirmed uncomfortably. "Is that right?"

"Maybe," MacKenzie replied, and Tawni laughed again.

"Come here, I'll tell you a secret," she said, pulling the two kids closer. "Did you know your mommy and daddy used to fight a lot when they were kids?" MacKenzie and Dylan's eyes widened, and they stared and Chad and Sonny. Sonny grimaced and Chad groaned softly.

"Really?" asked Dylan. Tawni shot Chad and Sonny a sly grin.

"Yep," she replied. "In fact, I have a home video here I want you to watch." Sonny's eyes widened in horror.

"Uh, Tawni, I really don't think..." she began, but Tawni cut her off.

"Nonsense, Sonny," she said. "I'm always right. And pretty!" Tawni giggled. "Come on, kids" Tawni, MacKenzie, and Dylan went into the family room, followed by Chad and Sonny. They sat on the couch, and Tawni put a DVDinto the DVD player and switched the TV on. MacKenzie and Dylan watched in fascination as a younger Sonny and Chad appeared on the screen.

"This is a video taken shortly after your Mom and Dad met" Tawni said, pressing play. Chad was being done up by a makeup artist and Sonny was standing by talking to him.

_"Musical Chairs." Chad asked, half-disbelievingly, half-scornfully. "You're challenging us to Musical Chairs." Sonny glared at him defiantly and tapped her foot. _

_"You heard me," she replied. _

_"That's a game for children between the ages of four and seven," Chad added, as if talking to a child between the age of four and seven. _

_"Which makes it suitable for you," Sonny retorted. Chad waved his makeup artist away and got up, with Sonny following him. _

_"Look," he said, starting to walk towards a refreshments table. "I don't know how much free time you have over at 'Chuckle City'" he put air quotes around Chuckle City. "But, over here at MacKenzie Falls, we got some serious acting to do." He then waved his fingers dismissively at Sonny. Sonny stared at him, disbelieving. _

_"Oh my gosh," she said, not sounding that surprised. "You **are** a drama snob. And you **do** think you're better than us." She folded her arms, daring Chad to contradict her. _

_"Not better. Just different." Chad replied, sounding almost sincere. "In a better way" he added on at the end. "We act." he said, as if that explained everything. _

_"Okay, I see what's going on here." Sonny said, facing Chad. "You're afraid that we might be better than you at something." _

_"Psh, I'm not afraid of anything." Chad informed her. _

_"Except musical chairs," Sonny countered. _

_"Especially," Chad said scathingly. "Not Musical Chairs." _

_"Fine," replied Sonny. "Then here are the terms. We win, we get our parking space back, we get your table, and you have to buy us a new toilet paper roller." _

_"No, we're not doing that," Chad said, signing a some paper and began to read a script. _

_"Buk, buk, buk awk awk," Sonny began to make chicken noises. "Then, I guess you're afraid. Buk Bawk Bawk. Buk buk buk awk-" _

_"Okay, will you cut it out! Stop it!" Chad cut her off, looking up from his script. "You're acting like a fool." _

_"Actually, I'm acting like a chicken," Sonny replied. "I'm not afraid to act like a fool." She then began to flap her arms like a chicken. "Buk buk buk awk! Buk awk!" _

_"Cut it out! Cut it out!" Chad interrupted her again. Sonny started to cluck again. "Stop it, stop it! There are people starting to stare" Sonny ignored him and continued to follow him around, clucking and flapping her arms. Finally, Chad snapped. He whirled around to face her. _

_"All right, would you just quit your bawking!?" Chad yelled. _

_"Fine," Sonny replied. _

_"Fine, we'll do it!" Chad replied defiantly. "Okay? And when we win, you have to go on your show and say MacKenzie Falls is better than So Random!" _

_"Fine!" Sonny answered, with a toss of her head. "But, when we win, you have to say something nice about So Random!" _

_"No. No, no, no," Chad said. "We're not doing that, you already told me your terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff."_

_"Buk buk buk awk! Buk buk awk!" Sonny started again, flapping her arms and clucking. _

_"No, no, those are my terms," Chad insisted. "You don't get to use my terms. Alright fine!" Chad shouted when Sonny didn't stop. "We'll play you at Musical Chairs!" _

_"Fine!" Sonny shouted back. "See you at noon!" _

_"Yes you will!" Chad yelled at her. They were now face to face, both breathing heavily. "You smell like ham." Chad said. _

_"I've seen you acting," Sonny replied. "That makes two of us." Sonny then turned and walked away, leaving Chad standing there, his mouth hanging open, looking as if he had just been gravely insulted. _

Tawni paused the video there, holding in laughter. MacKenzie and Dylan were staring at the TV with a mixture of horror and fascination on their faces. Sonny just looked horrified. She groaned and buried her head in Chad's shoulder. Chad rubbed her back comfortingly, but he looked highly embarrassed. Tawni looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Mommy? Daddy?" asked MacKenzie, her voice filled with awe. "Was that you?" Sonny groaned again and Chad winced.

"Um, yes, sweetie," he answered, then winced again. "But, that was a long time ago. We were young, and silly. Well, your mommy was."

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, lifting her head. Chad snickered slightly.

"Buk buk awk," he said quietly, grinning.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny hit him over the head with one of the sofa pillows. Chad grinned and pulled Sonny in for a kiss. Sonny relaxed as Chad pressed his lips to hers.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" wailed Dylan and MacKenzie. Tawni covered their eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Allison Munroe Cooper!" Tawni scolded them, grinning. "There are children here!" Sonny pulled away, breathless, her lips slightly swollen. Chad smirked up at her.

"What Auntie Tawni is trying to say, kids," Sonny said. "Is that even though your daddy and I used to fight..."

"And still do sometimes" Chad interjected.

"We still love each other very much," Sonny finished, ignoring Chad's comment.

"Yeah, I get it," Dylan said, turning to his sister. "I'm sorry MacKenzie, it was your turn to be Mario."

"It's okay," MacKenzie replied. "I'm sorry for calling you a baby." Dylan and MacKenzie hugged and Chad, Sonny, and Tawni smiled.

"So, do you wanna play Mario Bros again?" MacKenzie asked. Dylan nodded.

"And you can go first," Dylan agreed. MacKenzie grinned, a smile identical to the one Sonny always wore. She grabbed the Wii remotes and switched on the Wii. Soon the room was filled with shouts of "Go Mario go!" and "Aw, I got beat by Bowser again!" Tawni grinned at Chad and Sonny.

"Well, it seems my job here is done," she said, getting up to leave. Chad and Sonny went to the front door to say goodbye.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sonny muttered. "But, thanks Tawni. You did teach them a lesson. Even if it completely humiliated my in front of my children." Sonny muttered at the end. Chad squeezed her shoulder.

"Catch ya later, Tawni." he said.

"Bye guys!" Tawni waved goodbye and headed for her car. Sonny waved goodbye and closed the door. She sighed and leaned against the frame.

"Well that was humiliating," she said. "And mortifying." Chad nodded in agreement, and put an arm around Sonny.

"At least Tawni knows how to deal with kids" he said.

"Poor Nico" Sonny laughed.

"Now, where were we earlier?" Chad asked seductively and pressed his lips to Sonny's again. Sonny tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.

"Hey Mo- Eeeewww! Dylan, Mom and Dad are making out again!" MacKenzie screamed, running back into the family room. Chad groaned and pulled himself away from Sonny.

"Where on earth did she learn the term 'make out'?" Sonny asked. "She's six!" Chad shrugged. He was about to kiss Sonny again when a cry of distress came from the family room.

"MOOOMMY!! Dylan killed my Mario on purpose!"

* * *

**So, did you like it? I personally thought it was very cute. **

**I love Tawni. :) She's so awesome. And pretty! LOL. XD **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat some more chips and salsa. Hopefully, I'll get another great idea. :D **


End file.
